Shuu and A-chan Merry Merry Little Christmas
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [NijiAka] drabble tentang pair NijiAka yang merayakan natal mereka dengan GoM sebagai Cameo-nya :D Enjoy RnR :3


**Shuu and A-chan Merry Merry Little Christmas**

**By : Mikazuki Hikari**

**Disclaimer **: Fujimaki Tadatoshi©

All Chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki Hikari**

No Profit Gained by writing this Fiction

**Rate : **T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing **: Nijimura.S x Akashi.S

**Cameo **: GOM

**Warning **: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Note=-

Kumpulan One Shot semi drabble Shu sama A-chan dalam merayakan hari natal sebagai sepasang kekasih

Enjoy :D

.

.

Mikazuki Hikari Christmas Special Presents

**Shuu and A-chan Merry Merry Little Christmas**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

_Case 01_

**Membuat Kue Natal**

"Ano nee Akashi-kun." Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah termenung di sudut kelas. Tetsuya sendiri bingung apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sang pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah nampak mengerikan sedari pagi. Teman-temannya juga tidak kuasa mendekat pada aura gelap Seijuuro Akashi-sama yang tengah menyendiri.

"Ya Tetsuya." Dia tersenyum. Hal buruk apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari seorang Akashi yang tiba-tiba tersenyum? Senyuman miliknya juga nampaknya pahit sekali.

Teman-teman Tetsuya dari klub basket, yakni pemuda pemuda berambut warna warni yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk dari balik pintu kelas Akashi, mencari celah agar bisa mendekat dengan sang pemuda mengerikan.

Satsuki Momoi ingin memberikan menu latihan untuk akhir tahun yang baru saja ia buat, Shintaro Midorima ingin mengambil lucky itemnya, sebenarnya pria ini yang paling penasaran dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan sedari tadi, Daiki Aomine ingin mengembalikan penghapus yang ia pinjam dan sudah ia tahan selama dua minggu, namun ia takut mengganggu, apalagi penghapus kesayangan sang emperor, yang entah kenapa berbentuk kelinci merah jambu, yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakternya yang bengis dan kejam, Kise Ryouta hanya ingin menggoda Akashicchinya saja, tanpa memikirkan efek samping dari perbuatannya, dan Atsushi Murasakibara hanya ingin mengambil _umaibo_ yang ada di laci mejanya, yang baru saja ia tinggalkan disana.

Ya, hanya Tetsuya saja yang berani mendekat. Ini menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar diantara teman-temannya. Karena mukanya yang terlalu datar kah? Atau jangan jangan anak ini memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sang Emperor?

Hanya sang bocah dan Tuhan yang tahu….

Di tangan sang emperor terdapat sebuah buku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa ia balik-balik halaman demi halamannya saja. Tetsuya melihat penampang luar buku itu. 'Ah! Akashi-kun sedang belajar rupanya' begitu batin Tetsuya sampai ia menemukan kontur kertas yang berbeda dari kebanyakan cetakan halaman pada buku pelajaran yang biasa ia temui.

"Akashi-kun ingin masak?"

"HEEEEEEEE?!" sebuah celetukan ringan dan sederhana dari Tetsuya sukses membuat paduan suara membahana dari teman-temannya yang sedari mengintip di depan pintu.

"K-kau melihat apa Tetsuya?" wajah sang emperor mendadak merona merah bahkan, lebih terang dari rambutnya sendiri.

"Buku resep." Polos. Memang, anak ini sangat polos. Justru kepolosannya ini yang membuat siapa saja senang berteman dengannya namun, tidak dalam kondisi demikian.

"Memang kau bisa masak ssuu?" ledek kisa dari kejauhan.

Beruntung Tetsuya bisa mengelak, sebuah gunting melesat tajam kearah pintu dan sontak, membuat kerumunan orang-orang bodoh itu mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindar dari serangan gunting keramat milik Akashi.

Sang emperor beralih dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah mencabut guntingnya yang menancap di dinding. Setelah selesai mencabut gunting miliknya, dan melangkah melewati teman-temancoretbudaknya yang masih gemetar, pemuda itu mengeluarkan lipatan besar dari dalam saku celananya yang rupanya sudah menggembung sedari tadi. Sebuah celemek merah jambu. Entah apa yang merasuki otak sang emperor sehingga ia sangat terobsesi dengan warna merah jambu. Lalu langkahnya ia arahkan dengan mantap menuju ruang PKK sekolah, tanpa dihiraukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tetsu, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Aomine saat keberaniannya sudah berangsur pulih.

"Cake coklat dengan _Icing_ diatasnya." Jawab Tetsuya sambil mengangguk.

"Memangnya dia bisa ma-" ucapan Kise terhenti saat Satsuki sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Sudah diam kenapa? Kau ga lihat kalau tadi hampir mati karena pernyataanmu barusan?" Satsuki geram.

Saat semuanya tengah sibuk meracau, kapten klub basket, pemuda berambut hitam dan berpostur tinggi menghampiri mereka. Nijimura Shuuzo menghampiri sang pemain bayangan dan bertanya kepadanya

"Kau lihat A- ekhem. Maksudku, kau lihat Akashi-kun tidak?" obsidian hitam itu menatap lurus ke arah manik biru muda datar milik Tetsuya.

"Kalay yang senpai maksud adalah Akashi-kun, aku tidak lihat, kalau yang senpai maksud buku resep milik-"

"Anak itu!" belum Tetsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nijimura senpai langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bukankah ada baiknya kalau kita mengikuti dia?" tanya Satsuki, yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

-=Ruang PKK=-

"Ternyata sulit juga membuat yang seperti ini….." kepala Sei tertunduk lesu melihat hasil kue panggangannya yang bantat dan icing yang berantakan.

Apa daya, pemuda satu ini tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak, ia terbiasa menerima masakan matang dari pelayannya dirumah.

"Aaaaah! Bagaimana kalau diberikan kepada-"

Nyem! Nyem! Nyem! Nyem!

Suara kunyahan yang cukup lantang, dan sedikit jorok terdengar dari belakang Sei. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kuenya, Kuenya sudah separuh hilang.

"S-sen-pai?" wajah Akashi merona melihat kekasihnya memakan habis kue bantat buatannya dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Kamu panggil aku apa?" Nijimura menjilat sisa icing yang menempel di jemarinya.

"Shuu…" wajahnya meronanya ditundukkan, menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

"Ini A-chan buat sendiri?"

Sei mengangguk.

"Buat Shuu?"

Sei mengangguk sekali lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah pekat.

"Tapi bantat…." Sei menyeka air matanya.

"Tau ga?"

"Hnnn…?" Sei menggelengkan kepala mungilnya, surai merahnya yang sudah sedikit lepek karena keringat pun sedikit bergoyang karenannya.

"Kue natal yang paling manis dan enak itu ini." Nijimura dengan cepat mengunci tangan anak itu dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Sei bisa merasakan sisa icing yang ada dimulut senpainya itu pada indra pengecapnya yang beradu dengan milik senpainya. Saliva tipis terurai begitu Nijimura senpai melepas ciumannya.

"Dan yang ini juga tidak akan pernah bantat bukan?" Nijimura mengecup pipi mulus Sei sayang, yang membuat sang pemilik hampir saja meleleh.

"Tapi makasih ya, kuenya ga enak." Tukas sang senpai.

"MOUUU SENPAAAAI!" kalau saja ia tidak dalam kondisi senang ia pasti sudah membunuh sayang senpainya.

"Eh? Panggil apa?" goda sang kekasih.

"S-shuu…" wajah Akashi merona.

"Merry Christmas A-chan." Nijimura tersenyum.

"A-A-A-chan sayang Shuu….." Akashi dengan manis memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Di depan ruang PKK, Satsuki sudah pingsan dan bersimbah darah melihat adegan romantis pasangan yang tidak mereka duga, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang saling lihat-lihatan, dan beberapa, yakni Midorima, membuang wajahnya yang malah merona.

.

.

.

_Case 02_

**Hadiah Natal**

Seijuuro Akashi tengah asik melihat-lihat kios yang hanya buka pada hari raya natal yang ada di pusat perkotaan. Disana, ia bisa melihat sehelai dasi yang sudah lama di idam-idamkan sang senpai, yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Disana juga juga ada jam tangan yang luar biasa mahal yang juga diidamkan sang kekasih. Dengan sigap, Sei mencabut sebuah kartu anjungan tunai mandiri dari dompetnya, dan membeli seluruh benda yang diinginkan senpainya. Namun satu masalahnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan hadiah itu pada senpainya.

Di Rumahnya kah?

Di Sekolah kah?

Aaaah! Pokoknya Sei bingung dimana ia harus memberikan dua benda kesukaan kekasihnya ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

-=Sepulang Sekolah=-

"A-chan, aku ingin ke tempat yang ada dasi sama jam kesukaanku itu, kita kesana yuk?" pinta sang kekasih yang sedari tadi sedang asik menggenggam tangan Akashi.

Akashi sontak terkejut. Kan baru kemarin ia membeli semuanya? Ia takut kalau senpainya itu kecewa karena menganggap barang kesukaannya sudah dibeli terlebih dahulu oleh orang lain. Tapi, tak kuasa menolak keinginan Nijimura Senpai kesayangannya, ia langsung meng'iya'kan tawaran sang kekasih, mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi kesempatan emas untuknya.

Dalam kepala Akashi terbayang sebuah skenario sederhana dan nampak konyol seperti

"Uwaaah hadiahnya sudah habis terbeli."

"Anu Shuu—ini sudah A-chan beli."

"Uwaaah terimakasih A-chan."

AAAAH! Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Akashi malu setengah mati.

"Kau sakit eh?" tanya Nijimura melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak merah padam.

"E-enggak kok." Akashi menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau sakit kita ga usah kesana nih, ga apa kok." Nijimura merengut.

"Jadi! Jadi! Pokoknya kita jadi kesana!" sanggah Akashi yang masih saja membayangkan skenario norak yang masih bersarang di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

"Aaaah! Udah ada yang beli! Siaaaaal!" Nijmura menjenggut rambutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketanah tanda ia geram. Benar saja, pada tempat pajangan yang semula memerlihatkan dua barang incarannya sejak setahun yang lalu, kini sudah kosong.

'Ini kesempatanmu Sei!' batin Akashi.

"Anu- Sh—"

"Ayo kita pulang." Nijimura menarik tangan Akashi menjauh dari kios tersebut.

"Eh pulang?! Kemana?!" tanya Akashi terkejut.

"Kerumahku!" jawab sang senpai.

"Kok pakai kita?! Itukan? Eh—Ooooi!"

.

.

.

-=Kediaman Shuuzo=-

"Ah sial! Baru saja aku mau beli, ternyata barangnya sudah habis." Nijimura masih jengkel meratapi dua barang kesayangannya sudah dibeli orang terlebih dahulu tanpa mengetahui, kekasihnya sudah membelikannya untuknya terlebih dahulu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aaah anu! A-aku kekamar mandi dulu." Sei beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan niatan untuk mempersiapkan rencana cadangan untuk memberikan hadiah yang ada di saku celananya tanpa menyadari

_TLUK!_

Hadiah yang ada di sakunya terjatuh, tepat saat Nijimura menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku celana kekasihnya saat ia beranjak untuk bangun.

.

.

Didepan kamar mandi, Sei masih berkutat dengan rencananya. Kali ini Sei hanya membuat rencana sederhana, yakni, hanya memberikannya, dan berterus terang pada sang kekasih. Apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sei langsung melangkah kembali ke arah kamar Nijimura senpai, dan mempersiapkan rencana terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"Anu sen- Ah! Shuu…. Sebenarnya-"

"Aku sudah tidak butuh hadiahnya." Tukas sang kekasih sambil tersenyum ke arah Sei.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sei melongo heran. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah tidak menginginkan hadiah kesukaannya? Bukannya ia sudah mengidam-idamkan benda itu sejak setahun lalu saat mereka baru mulai berpacaran?

Nijimura berjalan mendekar ke arah Sei, mencium bibirnya dan berkata

"Selamat natal A-chan." Perlahan Nijimura menuntun Sei ke arah tempat tidur dan menjatuhkannya diatas sana.

"Shuu!" wajah Sei merona hebat saat mengetahui sang kekasih sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku janji kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok." Nijimura menyeringai mendapati wajah merona kebingungan milik kekasihnya yang nampaknya sangat panik.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sei yang masih terheran.

"Karena kau sudah kelewatan manis natal ini." Nijimura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Ma—EEEEH!" Sei terkejut melihat Nijimura senpai mengeluarkan dasi yang ia beli dari saku celananya.

"Itu punya-"

"Sssst-" Nijimura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sei.

"Tapi itu bukan begini cara- ttee- OOOII!" Sei mencoba menyesah Nijimura saat ia berusaha mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi pemberiannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah tidak butuh hadiahnya, aku cuman butuh kau." Nijimura mengecup bibir Sei sekali lagi, namun kali ini dalam kondisi yang sangat intens.

"S-se-"

"Aku mencintaimu A-chan."

"SHUU BODOOOH!" Akashi menjerit saat sang senpai sudah mulai dengan 'aktivitasnya'

.

.

.

_Case 03_

**Dekorasi Natal**

Natal Sudah dekat. Nijimura dan Akashi sedang sibuk memperdebatkan mengenai dekorasi pohon natal yang baru saja mereka beli untuk menghias ruang klub mereka. Tadinya, Nijimura mau menyerahkan dekorasi ini pada Satsuki, namun, ia mengerti isyarat Satsuki yang berkedip saat membicarakan masalah ini saat mereka sedang berkumpul tempo hari.

"A-chan."

"Hn?" Sei hanya menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Jadi kita beli dekorasi?"

"Jadi."

"Kapan?" tanya Nijimura.

"Nanti lah Shuu….." Sei melipat buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Maunya sekarang gimana? Kita juga sudah lama ga kencan kan?" Nijimura mencubit pipi mulus milik Sei.

"Iiih kamu maah ada aja deh." Sei menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Nijimura.

"Mau kan?" Nijimura mengelus rambut Sei sayang.

"Iya deh."

.

.

.

"A-chan! Lihat deh sini." Nijimura memanggil kekasihnya saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia anggap menarik.

"Apa itu Shu?" tanya Akashi terheran.

"Boneka beruang ini mukanya merengut mirip sama Shintaro ya?"

"Iya." Akashi tertawa manis saat melihat raut muka gantungan pohon natal berbentuk beruang itu mirip sekali dengan ekspresi temannya, belum lagi di mata beruang itu nampak garis garis tipis mirip lekukan bulu mata seperti milik Shintaro yang kelewat lentik.

"Yang ini kita pasang buat Tetsuya ya Shuu?" Sei menunjuk hiasan berbentuk anak anjing di sebelah tangan besar kekasihnya.

"Kamu deh, Tetsuya mulu, perhatian banget kayaknya." Nijimura menekan-nekan hidung Sei dengan jari telunjuknya yang nakal.

"Iiih, kamu cemburunya lucu deh." Sei mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Cium nih?"

"IH! KAN DI TEMPAT UMUM" wajah Sei merona hebat.

"Abis, kamu manis banget~ Tapi mau kan?" Nijimura mencolek jahil pipi Sei yang merona.

"Nanti aja."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang spesial buat pohon natal kita." Tukas Nijimura yang lalu membuat sang kekasih penasaran.

"Apa itu?" Sei mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ada dua." Nijimura Senpai berdeham.

"Yang satu ini." Nijimura mengeluarkan gantungan kelinci merah muda dari Saku celananya.

"Uwaaaaah! Manisnyaaa~ aku suka ini~ makasih ya Shuu~" Akashi memeluk lengan Nijimura senpai, ia senang karena kekasihnya membelikan benda favoritnya.

"Satu lagi?" Sei masih terheran, sebab, sang senpai bilang ia punya dua hadiah spesial untuknya.

"TARAAA! Baju Santa Claus! Aku ingin kau memakainya saat acara natal klub basket kita!" ucap Shuu riang saat menunjukkan satu set kostum santa yang baru saja ia beli.

"SHUUU!" bentak Sei, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Mau kostum Santa ini atau, kostum rusa natal ini?" Nijimura senpai menunjukkan bungkusannya yang satunya lagi, yang terletak di sebelah kakinya.

"ITU TIGA!" Sei semakin malu, karena terdapat bando tanduk rusa pada kombinasi kostum yang satu lagi.

"Pipimu manis deh kalau merah gitu." Goda Nijimura senpai.

"HENTIKAN SHUU!"

.

.

.

_Case 04_

**Santa Claus**

"Apa si bodoh itu yakin dengan hal ini?" Sei mengintip-intip dari balik pintu ruang klub basket. Disana ia sudah bisa melihat teman-temannya sedang berpesta. Pohon natal mereka juga sudah lengkap dengan dekorasi yang mereka beli kemarin.

"Dan ini dia yang kita tunggu tunggu! SANTA CLAUS!" tukas Nijimura mantap dari dalam ruangan. Ini adalah kode dari Nijimura agar Sei segera masuk ke dalam.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Nijimura berteriak sekali lagi.

"SAN-"

"Kau yakin?" Sei melongok kedalam dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"KYAAAAH AKASHI-KUN KAU MANIS SEKALI!" jerit Satsuki yang langsung memasukkan Akashi ke dalam ruangan. Tetsuya langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dan memfoto momen langka dari sang iblis gunting yang tak mungkin bisa semanis ini dengan celananya yang sedikit kebesaran dibagian bawah.

Akashi hanya bisa pasrah melihat kekasihnya tertawa sementara dirinya dipermalukan.

.

.

.

"Kau puas?!" wajah Akashi masih merona.

"Puas." Nijimura terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya masih salah tingkah.

Sei merajuk dan tidak mau melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti merajuk seperti itu jadi-" Nijimura memegang tangan Sei dan mengecup bibirnya dalam dalam.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah sebagai balasannya." Setelah puas menciumi bibir dan leher Sei, Nijimura mengunci ruangan klub yang sudah kosong.

"Tadi kan, aku hanya bisa menikmati Santa Claus dari kejauhan jadi-"

"Jadi apa?" Sei merona hebat saat kekasihnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi.

Nijimura merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di kursi panjang milik ruangan klub dan menjelajah wajah kekasihnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku ingin menikmati Santa Claus milikku seorang diri." Nijimura mencium pipi Sei sayang.

"B-bilang dari tadi kenapa…." Sei membalas ciuman Nijimura dengan sigap.

"Merry Christmas A-chan."

.

.

.

~FIN~

-=Author's Note=-

Gimana? Kejutan lainnya dari Mika :D

Mika merasa ga enak udah bikin fic angst kemarin hshshshshshshs jadiiii~

Semoga Suka :*

Dan akhir kata~

Merry Christmas :3

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
